Blake Michael
Blake Michael (born July 31, 1996) portrays Charlie Delgado on Lemonade Mouth. Early Life Michael began his career at 3, booking print jobs. At the age of 5, his mother enrolled him in acting classes. When Michael was 6, his mother decided to find an agent for acting. Michael's first principal role in a commercial was for Bojangles' where he shared the spotlight with NC quarterback Jake Delhomme. At 7, Michael played the role of a young soldier as a child in the music video for Mark Schultz's single "Letters From War". Michael's first worldwide exposure was in 2006 in a commercial for the movie Zathura's game. He also worked frequently as a model for Macy's. In 3rd grade, he told his mom he needed to be home-schooled because acting is what he wanted to do. At the age of 10, he was chosen to host four collaborative commercials for Hasbro toys and Cartoon Network. Soon after, Michael was hired to host his own show for Cartoon Network. Aimed for the audience of boys 6-11 years old, Fried Dynamite aired on Fridays, while the Saturday morning show was called Dynamite Action Squad. His work with the network lasted 3 years during which he served as the celebrity spokes-kid for Excite Books and later joined up with teen pop-country singer Celeste Kellogg, whom he met at a movie set, to record the duet "Looking in Your Eyes". Career Disney first found Michael through an open casting call. He then sent in a self-made tape from Atlanta to Disney for a role in the Disney Channel original movie Lemonade Mouth, with his mother reading lines with him, and when the producers saw it, they knew they had to have him. In June 2010, Michael was cast in the role of Charlie Delgado, the drummer. In addition to being a lead actor in the film, Michael sings in 2 songs on the soundtrack, one which includes a solo portion. Michael played drums before the movie but learned a lot from his on-set drum teacher. He was only 14 at the time. With respect to the possibility of second Lemonade Mouth movie: "When the cast was asked about a sequel or a concert Blake Michael said: 'It’s all up to the fans, it’s in their hands. If people enjoy it and they love it and they want more, they’ll get it. I think Disney is just a great organization in general and they’re always one step ahead of the game. So you never really know what’s gonna happen.'" In 2013, He played Tyler in the hit Disney show "Dog With A Blog" until 2015 when the series came to a end. In his spare time, Michael enjoys playing basketball, fencing, magic, playing the drums, and making and editing self-made movies. He became one of the youngest people to acquire a YouTube partnership at 12, with his original short videos, most of which were magic-related and some comedic. Following in his big brother Zack's footsteps, Michael pursued swimming and acquired many state champion titles, as well as a few state records. Michael currently lives in Atlanta with his parents and older brother, Zack. You can follow him on his official Twitter account: @BlakeMichael14 Michael, Blake Michael, Blake